Marik's Sex Slave
by lalaworld
Summary: Yugi has obtained Slifer the Sky Dragon. Marik is outraged so now he wants to take something from Yugi and that will be...Joey Wheeler. WARNING: Joey x Marik x Seto and a bit of yugi yaoi male x male. lemons, non-consensual. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH AND ITS CHARACTERS.

Rishid stood over the unconscious Joey Wheeler who lay on the ground motionless inside a werehouse in one of Marik's hideout places. Rishid has been instructed to abduct the gorgeous blonde boy and to make sure that he won't escape. Rishid brought in a chair and some ropes and carried the unconscious body into the chair. Joey dangled limply on the chair like a ragged doll. Rishid tied Joey's hands behind the chair and also tied his feet on the legs of the chair so he won't be able to escape. Next, in his pocket, Rishid pulled out a syringe containing a clear, water-like substance. Marik has instructed the rare hunter to inject the substance into the unconscious hunk tied down before him. Rishid grabbed the golden locks within the sleeping blonde and pushed the needle into the vein that was visible on the boy's neck. The boy let out a small groan, probably from the pain. Rishid couldn't help but find it so attracting. Afterwards, the rare hunter cleaned up the syringe and put it aside.

"I'm done here," Rishid said to himself. "It's time to call my master." Rishid left the room to call his master.

Marik entered the room after Rishid told him that Joey was ready. As he entered the room he can immediately tell that the drug he instructed to use on the cute blonde was already working. In the chair Joey sat with his hands and legs tied up and moaning uncontrollably. His whole body is sweating. His bangs clung into his head and drips of sweat were dripping down his well-chiselled face and he could see his shirt is getting drenched as well especially in the collar and the chest area. Speaking of chests, Joey's pectorals were rising up and down as he breathes heavily. Marik spent some time ogling over his pecs and those nipples that were obviously perked up even with his shirt on.

Joey opens his eyes as he hears his captor walk into the room. He felt so weird. He felt really hot but for some reason it made him feel really good. But the most peculiar thing was taht for some reason he felt really, really horny. As he struggle to make sense of what's going on, he looks up to see who had approached him.

"I see that you're awake, that's very nice." Marik said as he stood over the blonde with a grin that exuded a lot of confidence. Joey did not like it one bit.

"What...do...you...want...you bastard!" Joey tried to blurt out but he soon realized that he is gasping for breath and words are difficult to form. "And what...have you...done...to me?"

"Why, do you like it?" Marik asked. "We are going to have so much fun."

"As if...I'll enjoy...playing with creeps...like you" Joey said again in between breaths. He hated himself for actually sounding like this. "Keep...your...filthy...hands...to yourself...you...maniac."

"Oho! IF there is a maniac here I think it's you," Marik walked behind Joey and kneeled down so that their heads were at the same level. "What makes you think I want to touch you?" Marik whispered to Joey's ear, barely audible. The feel of Marik's breath sent pleasures all over his body and something stirred in his groin a bit. Joey mentally cursed at that.

"I'm...not stupid. I...know...what...you...up to..."

"I guess you're not. But my, I can't believe how much you want this"

"It's...not me, it's...something you've...OOOOUGHHHHH!" Joey can't stop himself. Marik ran his tongue on his ear and it made its way down to his neck and the feel of it just made him lose control. Every spot that that marvellous tongue touched sent waves after waves of pleasure throughout his body. His cock is straining on his pants now and Joey wanted to shift a bit so that it can stand properly but decided against it despite the discomfort. He didn't want to give Marik the satisfaction.

"S-stop...i-it y-you...pervvv" Joey mentally swore to himself at how stupid he sounded. Marik just snickered to himself. This is working far better than he expected. Joey wanted to protest more, but his voice is already betraying him as he gave out another sigh of pleasure.

"Oh, but are you sure you want me to stop?" Marik asked with his fake concerned face. Marik travelled his hands just underneath Joey's sweaty armpits and placed his fingers just barely above his nipples. Joey moaned like a whore again. "I mean you sure are having a lot of fun. Don't you want me to do – this?" Marik used his index finger and his thumb to squeeze on his very erect nipples. Joey lost all control and gave another sigh of contempt. He also sagged a little trying to lean into Marik's chest but the back of the chair was in between them.

"I have tons of plans for you Joey Wheeler," Marik continued to say as he now used his thumb to do little circular motions on his nipples. Joey's mouth is now wide open and a bit of drool was coming out. "You see, I know all about your relationship with little Yugi..."

Joey's eyes snap back open at the mention of his lover's name. He suddenly remembered the relationship that he had with his boyfriend/best friend. He was so lost in all the pleasure that he forgot about his precious Yugi. With more resistance, Joey tries to flail and shake himself away from the hands of that creepy psychopath. Unfortunately, he was bound pretty well on the chair so he can't really get out of the situation. Marik notices Joey's resistance so he raises his shirt, up to his chin and Marik touches the bare nipples directly with his hands. Joey takes a sharp intake of air. Marik touching his nipples through his shirt felt so wonderful already but with his hands directly touching the thing was just oblivion to him. His nipples were so sensitive right now the pleasure overwhelms him and he moans pathetically at the ecstasy of it all. Marik tried to yank Joey's shirt off but then he realized his hands are tied so he can't fully take them off so he takes some scissors near the boxes and cuts his shirt off. Now the blonde is half-naked in front of the psychopath.

"Yugi has taken away one of my Egyptian god cards," Marik was saying as he was now stroking Joey's pecs. "And now I am going to take you away from him!" God, Joey's body looks so good. Marik could see the engorged pecs and abs elevated from the rest of his torso. And the sweat running down all over his trunk makes it feel like he has lotion all over his body. Marik's hand just glides up and down and back up and down so easily due to the slickness of his skin.

Joey tries his best not to be turned on by Marik's touching. He tried to ignore all the pleasure and he tried to will his erection away but unfortunately for him, Marik's continued stroking from chest to stomach is driving him close to the edge.

"...off...disgusting...freak" Joey can't even complete a single sentence now. He could feel a wet spot forming in his underwear. He was desperate now. He wanted all the touching, the pleasure and the continued rising of his arousal to stop. And just as he thought he was about to get over the edge, Marik's touching have stopped. Despite wishing for it to stop he felt sort of disappointed but he was not going to tell Marik that.

Marik glanced down to see Joey's erection standing very high up with no sign of it going down. What got his attention though was the tiny wet spot on the crotch area of his jeans.

"Wow, dripping pre-cum already?" Marik gloated. "Yugi must be depriving you of your sexual pleasures, eh? But if you thought that you'll get an orgasm just like that then you are purely mistaken" Joey just looke terrified as Marik kneeled down again and wrapped his hands around Joey's torso in a hugging sort of position, the back of the chair against Marik's chest. Marik played with Joey's nipples again and Joey's head snaps back. "You see, you are going to be my sex toy from now on." Joey can't even react at Marik's words as he continued doing that circle motion with his thumb. "I am going to control you, using my millennium rod" Marik stopped playing with those gorgeous nipples. He wanted to see Joey's reaction on the next words that he was going to say. "And I'm going to make you destroy Yugi and make you mine!"

"As if..." Joey said, trying to hide his fear. "You cannot break my bond with Yugi." He's having some doubts though. He knows about Marik's power.

"Oh but you and I both know that I can"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Joey remained bound to a chair inside one of Marik's warehouse hideouts. His face shown a lot of anger, his teeth gritted together tightly. He was still half-naked, sweating with that all too obvious erection in his crotch that was begging to be released from the confines of his jeans. Despite his hardness, Joey Wheeler was not happy or enjoying any of this one bit. Marik Ishtar has humiliated him, and now he's threatening both his and his lover's relationship. He was beyond furious that he wanted to punch the hell out of that guy. Too bad he was tied into the chair, unable to move.

"Stay away from my friends Marik," Joey said warningly. "Or else I'm going to rip your guts out."

"I don't think you're in any position to give a threat," Marik replied. "You don't know who you're fighting against. I have the power of the millennium rod on my side and it's a very powerful tool. But I'll let experience that yourself. RISHID!" Marik yelled outside the door.

Rishid entered the room. The two rare hunters had eye contact for only a few seconds and with a nod from Marik, the other guy already knew what to do. Grabbing the scissors that Marik used earlier, Rishid used it to cut the ropes that were binding Joey. First he cut the ones on his feet then the ones on his hand. Afterwards he lifted the blonde boy onto his shoulder, Joey's head dangling down on Rishid's back. He had a good view of the rare hunter's tight ass and his arousal gets even harder. Rishid feels the granite on his shoulder blades. Joey tried to resist and break free from the big guy, flailing around and hitting the rare hunter on the back, but it was proving to be useless as Rishid doesn't even flinch a bit. Rishid stopped on a corner and pressed some button on the wall. From the ceiling, the sound of a conveyor belt could be heard and two chains with straps at the end fell out. Rishid grabbed Joey's hands and strapped them into the strap so that he was dangling on midair. Afterwards Marik also came along carrying his Millennium Rod.

"Good work, Rishid." Marik said the tall rare hunter. "You may go now" Rishid left the room feeling a bit disappointed. He wanted to stay and watch the show but he have to follow his master's orders. Marik faced Joey. "Now, it's time to make you mine!"

Joey tried to break free from his bonds while Marik raised the millennium rod at the same level as Joey's head and the object began emitting a blinding light from the eye of that weird artefact. Joey tried to flail and look away from the light but he couldn't help himself as he stared blankly from the bright light and then he began to feel lightheaded. In his head he heard a familiar voice. It was Marik's voice and it sounded very eerie and relaxing. 'You are my mind slave' Joey just became mesmerized from the sound of the voice. He tried to move, but he found himself unable to move a single muscle from his body. 'From now on you are going to do as I say' the voice continued. 'Isn't that right, my slave?'

"Yes Master," Joey replied, almost immediately and effortlessly. Joey was puzzled. He tried to figure out why he would say the last thing he wanted to say to his sworn enemy so willingly. As he tried to ponder over this his brain started to throb so hard. It was so painful that he let out a scream.

'It's no use Joey' Marik's voice echoed in his head again. 'The millennium rod is taking over your mind now and as it takes over your brain it reshapes your thoughts the way I want it.'

"You won't succeed," Joey yelled at Marik. His head felt like it's about to be split in half. "I will never...be your mind slave!" As he said those last words his head felt like it was exploding. He wanted his hands to reach his head and pound it a little to ease of the pain in his head but he can't as he remained bound and suspended up in midair.

'Come on Joey' Marik voice echoed again, this time it sounded more seductive. 'Is it really that bad? I mean with me as your master, you will experience a lot of good things.' With that last sentence Joey's cock started to twitch again. He didn't even realize his dick became flaccid a few moments ago. Marik noticed the bulge forming in Joey's crotch. 'Yeah, that will be good wouldn't it?'

Joey can't help it. With each of Marik's words he found himself imagining things like making out with the dark skinned stud and stroking his body and a bunch of other erotic things. He tried to tell himself that it was wrong but then that sharp pain would start to kick in on his head again. He was getting desperate. He wanted to think of something else but now he can't figure out why he wouldn't want to think of the gorgeous man in front of him.

'Doesn't all this sound good to you Joey?' Marik voice said again, more inviting and tempting. 'Don't you want to have a touch of all this?' Marik moved his left hand on the zipper of his sleeveless hoodie while holding the millennium rod on his right hand. He unzipped the piece of clothing and let it slide of the ground. As the piece of fabric fell Marik flexed a little so Joey can see all of his beautiful muscle.

Joey was lost on it all. Marik's body was just so amazing. His arms were well chiselled, his biceps and triceps where bulging like rocks and he had nice pectorals just like him. Oh and he was rocking that six pack. There was also no sign of any fat in his body. Marik just looked absolutely stunning. His penis has never been so hard before, well except maybe from the time that perfect tanned-skinned blonde was touching him before. If he wasn't suspended in midair, he would have reached and touched, kissed and licked all of that muscle already. "So beautiful..." Joey mumbled like a little kid. "Just want to touch it..."

'You wanna touch it?' Marik's voice returned again. 'Well you know what to do' Marik was smirking now. He knows he's winning. Like there was any doubt about that. 'Go ahead. Say it'

Joey wanted to give in so badly now. Surely that's what he's supposed to do. The epitome of perfection before him wanted him to submit and obey so that is what he should do right? A part of him that felt so distant told him to do otherwise though and as he considered not following Marik's orders his head began to throb again. 'I can't be a slave' Joey thought.

'And why not?' Marik's voice said again, sending chills down Joey's spine.

'I...I don't know...' Joey replied, feeling uncertain.

'So you're saying no to all this' Marik showed his muscles off again, by doing another flex. Then he moved forward towards Joey. 'And this...?' Marik straddled his feet apart and he leaned forward on Joey's leg, rubbing his erection on his right leg.

Joey released a moan, both on his mouth and his head. Feeling that hard dick on his legs just made his imagination go wild. He started to think of very naughty things. Very, very naughty indeed. Marik's voice returned into his head. 'So what do you say?'

Joey can't form any thoughts now. His mind was scattered everywhere. He doesn't know what is right or wrong anymore. He can't even remember why he was considering resisting the temptation of this delicious Egyptian boy before him.

"I will obey, that is my master's wish." Joey's mouth moved to say those words in a monotone voice. His eyes are relaxed, a bit glazed and dilated. Even as the light hit Joey's eyes, no reflection came out. "I live to serve and please Master Marik"

Marik smirked. This was far too good. "It is done."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors Note:**Thank you shiro-chan26 for your comment. I am so flattered that you liked my story. This is my first one so I didn't know how well I would do but it was nice to have your support. Again, thank you and I'm also open to suggestions if anyone has any.


	3. Chapter 3

The very good-looking blonde that was Joey Wheeler remained suspended in midair with his hands bounded on a strap that was attached to a chain in the ceiling. Marik admired his handiwork as he looked at the motionless half-naked body. Joey had a robotic expression in his face with his eyes almost half-closed and dilated. He was now susceptible to Marik's control.

"Hello my dear slave." Marik said. Joey said nothing. He didn't have a single reaction. His mind was a total blur and he can't move his body. The only thing that was in his mind is to serve and obey his master which was the stunning Egyptian right in front of him, holding the millennium rod, the horrendous device that was responsible for being in this state that he was in right now. Marik moved closer to Joey to undo the bonds on his hands. The straps came off of Joey's hands and he managed to land on the ground on his feet with his hands laid limply to his side. Joey Wheeler just stood there, eyes looking directly forward and he remained on that soldier-like state that he was in just a few seconds ago. He looked like a real robot and Marik has to admit, it was turning him on. He walked around the blonde to admire his body up-close. He continued to circle around him and then he stopped in front of him. Now they were face to face. "Show me your muscles, Joey"

Joey flexed his already bulging muscles and it became more noticeable than ever. He couldn't stop himself so Marik reached out a hand and began feeling them. He started on his shoulder-blades. It was so broad and he massaged it a bit. Then he moved his way down to his arms, on his biceps and then on his triceps. His trunk was also well-defined; it sort of had a V shape to it. His pecs, as I've said before is very marvellous, firm and hard. Down his abs it was also rock-hard. He moved his fingers around the edges of each muscle, making sure to register the feel of it all in his head. Marik took a glimpse below Joey's groin and can't help but notice that he was arousing him again, big surprise. As he was about to reach Joey's belt, he decided to stop. Joey was very turned on. He wanted his master to continue touching him down below but he can't complain because he didn't want to anger his master. Marik came to face him

"Let us establish a few rules, okay slave?" Marik said, full of authority. "Rule #1, you will get turned on when I touch you. Rule #2, you are only going to address me as 'master' or 'sir.' Likewise, you are going to answer if you are addressed to as 'slave.' Rule # 3 you are not allowed to touch yourself without permission. I will continue to add more rules as I think about them along the way. Did you get that, slave?"

"Yes...master..." Joey said in a deep, monotonic voice. "I will do as you say"

"Excellent!" Marik said full of content. "Now, I want you to answer some questions for me. I want you to answer as honestly as possible, got it?" Joey nodded his head. "Good, now tell me, have you been kissed before?"

"No...sir"

Wow, Marik didn't see that coming. He thought he would have been kissed by now at his age and with that face he didn't think he would have reserved himself for so long.

"Are you a top or a bottom?"

"I'm a virgin, sir." Joey said again in a monotonic voice. "I never went to bed with anyone before..."

Marik was even more shocked. He thought since he had that relationship with Yugi they would have done some action by now. But right here Joey's telling him that he hasn't been kissed or been laid by anyone in his life and it's not like he can lie at the state that he's in right now. Marik sort of pitied him for this. What type of relationship has Yugi been maintaining? It's okay though, things are going to change.

"Well then, Joey," Marik said, back in that seductive voice that Joey heard in his head a few moments ago. "Do you want to be kissed?"

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes...masterrr"

Marik reached for Joey's face and grabbed his face, both hands on his cheeks. As he pulled his head closer, Marik tilted his head and captured those sexy, pale lips. When their lips met, it was just unbelievable. It was just so soft, yet firm he couldn't get enough of it. Marik just continued devouring the blonde's mouth even though Joey needed to take a breath. He was so caught up with lust that he kept pushing themselves forward until Joey's back hit the wall. As for Joey, saying that he was enjoying it was an understatement. He was also returning the kiss that his master gave him, attacking with as much vigour and devotion. He wanted to move his hands and wrap it around the gorgeous Egyptian's neck but he still didn't get any permission from his master to move. Marik withdrew his mouth from his slave. Joey was a bit disappointed.

"You may move as you want, slave" Marik said.

Joey smiled and wrapped his hands around Marik's neck and this time he was the one who attacked Marik's lips. Marik was caught off guard but returned the kiss nonetheless. He was using his tongue now, licking the space in between Joey's mouth, asking for entrance. Joey obliged and opened his mouth. Marik was circling the inside of Joey's mouth now, tracing his tongue around the walls and then he moved his way to the roof of his mouth. Joey mind was going haywire, the sensations were incredible! He couldn't stand straight anymore so he just sagged into the wall. He would have fallen hard on the ground if he wasn't holding onto Marik. Marik guided Joey softly to the ground and he put his hands to the side for support. Marik played with Joey's tongue for a while and then he captured it with his lips and he sucked it. Joey let out a muffled moan. Marik withdrew again.

"You like that don't you?" Marik asked. Joey just nodded his head eagerly. He can't seem to find his voice. Marik looked down on Joey's crotch. A wet spot was already forming and his erection straining on his jeans, almost breaking a hole in it. "You're so hard, Joey. Do you want to take of your pants?"

The strain in his pants was unbearable. He wanted his pants gone a long time ago so when his master offered to remove it he just nodded his head feverously. Marik touched the belt buckle and he couldn't help but react and push his crotch forward. Joey knows he didn't actually touch his manhood but he was so close to his priced possession that he couldn't help it.

"Aren't we a bit impatient?" Marik said teasingly as he took the zipper of Joey's pants and lifted it up and pulled it down, making sure that none of his hands are making contact with his...ehm...rod. Afterwards he grabbed the jeans on the side and slid it down veeery slowly. Joey was frustrated now. The only thing that mattered to him right now was to get all his clothes off but Marik was just torturing him. He tried to be patient but it was proving to be a challenge. He just groaned loud, letting his impatience known. Marik just laughed to himself. Maybe he was being too cruel, he thought to himself so he just pulled the rest of the fabric off and tossed to some unknown spot. Joey let out a sigh of relief. He still had his boxers on but at least he had less restraint on his groin. He's hoping his master would use his hands and take that wretched fabric off. Speaking of his master's hands, he just wanted it to touch his manhood. He wanted his master to touch his manhood, that phrase kept repeating on his head and he just ached for that touch.

"Master..." Joey panted. "Touch me...please..." Joey sighed again. He was desperate for any contact now.

Marik just smiled. He couldn't help but find it cute when that gorgeous blonde who usually acts like a gangster beg to be touched. Too bad he couldn't give his wish to him yet, despite asking so nicely. He still wanted to play around. Marik just stole another kiss from him again. "Maybe later, my slave"

After that he moved down to Joey's collarbone and kissed it gently and the guy underneath him just shivered a bit. He then continued to move down towards his nipples and played with it with his tongue, doing little circles, tasting the saltiness of Joey's sweat. Afterwards he sucked it, hard. Joey tried to suppress a moan but he couldn't help it as he squeaked a little. "It's okay" Marik said under his chest. "You don't have to hold your voice." He then moved onto the other nipple and did the same foreplay as he did with the other one. He then sucked again on the nipple in his mouth determined to make Joey scream so he reached down and cupped Joey's erection. And he did, Joey screamed at the top of his lungs without any reservations. Wow, if he sounded like this just for being teased then he can't wait to hear how he sounds when he takes his ass. Marik continued to trail little kisses down his torso and then he stopped down his naval. Joey just groaned again. His master just had to torture him. Marik hoisted himself a bit and put his hands at the seams of Joey's boxers and looked him in his dilated eyes.

"Are you ready my slave?" Marik asked as he caressed his thigh. If only he'd do that to his groin.

"For my master...I'm always ready" Joey's obedience was just unbelievable. Marik couldn't wait any longer and just pulled that boxer down a string of pre-cum was just sticking on the fabric and tossed it to who knows where. Joey's cock just looked unbelievable. It was cut and thick, and although not the biggest dick that he'd seen, its length was still impressive. Not that he's bragging, but Marik's was bigger. And his balls, Joey's testicles looked unnaturally large, most likely because of the drugs from earlier. It was the size of tennis balls

"Very nice," Marik said as he grabbed the painful slab of meat and stroked it lazily. Joey just becomes powerless and slides down again. He's laying on the floor now, his head moving from left to right. The pleasure was just amazing. He never felt such a thing before. Marik has never mentioned this before but when someone is under the influence of the millennium rod, it creates a mind connection between the master and the slave so he knows what's going through Joey's thoughts. Marik continued to stroke lazily, making sure that Joey won't explode just yet. Up and down, up and down Marik goes and Joey was already writhing on the floor, wasted and submissive. Joey just continued moaning, his eyes closed as he felt his impending orgasm coming. After every stroke Joey's dick was just twitching, ready to explode any second now. He knows he's going to cum soon and then he did...well at least he thought he did. He heard someone on his head say 'stop' and then he felt his pelvis contract. Joey groaned when he didn't feel the sensation that he was expecting so he opened his eyes to see what happened. In front of him was Marik, standing in front of him, hands not in his member anymore.

"Disappointed?" Marik asked teasingly as he saw Joey's disappointment. He stopped his stroking just in time before the blonde had his release and he was only able to release a blob worth of semen. Marik couldn't help but smirk to himself. He just loves playing those tease and denial games. And the look on Joey's face having his orgasm ruined was priceless. Plus he needed to stop anyway. Joey was such a turn on that if he continued to have his pants on; he'll probably have an accident inside his clothes which he didn't want. Marik unfastened his belt buckle and then let his pants fall down to the ground. Joey waited in anticipation as he watched his master undress right in front of him. He wished that he could lift his body up to see more but his whole body felt so weak that all he could do is raise his head as much as he could and unfortunately it wasn't enough to see the whole show. Marik stepped out of his pants and then comes the moment of truth. Marik pulled his boxers down and Joey can't help but have his jaws fall down.

"...so...biggggg" Joey slurred as he ogled Marik's huge rod like a little kid. Joey thought he was big but compared to Marik's member it was obvious that there's no real competition. Marik continued to eye Joey, who waited eagerly for his next move. Marik just couldn't help but look at Joey's manhood. The little drip of semen on that dick was so tempting to it. 'I wonder what it tastes like' Marik wonders to himself as he crouched down towards Joey. Marik was so curious that takes out his index finger and scoops out the semen to his finger carefully. He didn't want to accidentally brush on Joey's member and have him burst his load. The guy was so sensitive at his touches. As he was able to scoop the goo out he found that it was very sticky. Then he sticks his fingers to his mouth and his tongue just licks the slime away. Watching his master lick his finger with his own cum, Joey just felt hornier. He wanted to know how it would feel if his tongue were on his penis.

"You taste good" Marik said as if he just tasted some gourmet meal. It was true, Wheeler's cum tasted a bit salty but it was mostly sweet. He actually loved it that he wanted to taste more. And there was only one way to get more taste of that delicious man juice. Marik moved over towards Joey's member and held the base with his right hand. Joey just squirmed at the contact after not being touched for a few minutes. Marik kissed the head gently and Joey just tried to back away. The pleasure was too overwhelming.

"It's okay," Marik said soothingly. "Just sit back and relax." Joey just nodded his head as Marik continued. He then opened his mouth wide open and let that hard rod enter his mouth. Joey was in heaven. He yells as if he was just hit by cold ice and he can't keep his thighs in place. The pleasure was overpowering him. Marik just placed his hands on his hips and held him in place. He kept pushing the dick into his mouth until his lips hit his pubes. He stayed in that position and just let his tongue move around Joey's rod. Joey grunts like a whore and he throws his head back. Afterwards Marik stops his tongue and just sucks without warning.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGHHH." It was so intense. Joey has never been given a blowjob before and he thought that being sucked would hurt since there's a chance that teeth would graze upon his sensitive rod but when Marik was sucking him, it felt like he had no teeth at all. Joey felt that familiar feeling again and knew he was about to come. He was getting at the point of no return pretty quickly. Just as he was about to reach that place though Marik releases his penis from his mouth and it drops into his stomach releasing only a tiny blob again. Once more, Joey groaned to show his disappointment. This was better than he thought. Marik was having a great time. Playing the tease and denial game with Joey was just so fun. He gives out so much reaction. Seeing Joey's dime size blob of semen, Marik just couldn't wait to scoop it out again and taste it. Yeah, Joey is the best thing he's ever tasted. Marik stood up and went to some pile of boxes across the room. There was a drawer at the corner and he opened the shelves. On the first one he found a bottle of lube. Despite finding the thing that he was looking for he pretended to be looking for other things just to get Joey more frustrated. Marik snickered to himself as he thought of just how mean he was. Finally upon deciding that he made Joey wait enough, he grabbed the bottle of lube and walked back towards his gorgeous sex toy lying on the ground. Joey just looked pleadingly towards his master.

"Get ready, slave." Marik said huskily, his deep voice sending shudders towards Joey, but he himself couldn't wait for it. Marik opened the lube bottle and gave it a little press and have a handful fall onto his hand. He spread it on both hands his hands and just coated it onto his rod. Marik took the time to lube himself good and just enjoyed the feeling of his member being slick and he moved his hands up and down. Joey was very desperate now. He moaned to get his master give him some attention but he soon found out that he would have to wait until his master was done pleasing himself. Finally just as Marik was about to reach the edge he stopped from stroking himself. He knelt down on the blonde again and this time he lubed his left hand as well as his sex toy's entrance. Joey shuddered at the feeling of the cold liquid and then Marik started inserting a finger into his entrance. Joey grunted as his master entered a second finger and then a third. The feeling of being filled was unbearable for Joey. He had his mouth open gasping desperately for breath now as his chest kept moving up and down. Just as he was enjoying all of the filling feeling in his ass Marik withdrew all his fingers out. There was a slight pause and Joey was starting to feel disappointed again when without warning, Marik just slammed his rod into that hole.

"NNNNNGAAAAAAGH." Joey yelled. It was so good. Now this is what we're talking about. Marik just kept slamming and slamming. He just loved it. Joey's used to be virgin hole was so warm and moist it felt so good. And they way he contracts his muscle around his dick when he withdraws and pushes back again felt so good. And then he hit something that just made Joey lose it and shriek a high-pitched scream it almost broke his eardrums. Marik looked down to see that started cumming...hard. The first shot hit Joey's chin, then the second one his collarbone, then the third hit the center of his chest then his diaphragm and it just kept coming, the distance becoming shorter than the last. Joey felt a bit light-headed. He waited for so long for his release but it was worth it. Its force was nothing compared to any orgasms that he has ever had. His ejaculation was so intense that his strength is starting to fade. Marik couldn't help but find the cum in Joey's body to be so sexy. It just added a bit of an artistic touch to his body. Joey lay spent on the floor. He may be done but Marik has not had his orgasm yet so he just continued slamming onto his hole. Joey wanted to fall into unconsciousness but Marik pounding on his prostate was turning him on again. His cock, which never did go flaccid, twitched again and emitted semen again for the second round. As he had his second ejaculation, Marik couldn't hold it anymore either and came inside of Joey. He pressed harder and went deeper inside Joey as Marik was overcome by the intensity of situation. Joey reached his limit as he was totally unconscious now, a content smile on his face. When Marik was brought back from his euphoric state, he withdrew from Joey's hole and collapsed on the floor for a moment to regain his breath. When he had enough strength, Marik leaned on Joey's leg and used it as support to stand up. He looked over the wasted blonde and cum that formed in his torso. He released quite a lot too, mind you. His balls have also shrunk now. Marik stood there and admired his handy work. He knelt down on Joey and stared at his trunk up-close. It really looked like he was drizzled with mayonnaise, it looked so delicious. Finally he couldn't resist himself so let his head move up and down Joey's body and licking every trace of cum that he could see. He can see that Joey's dick has sprung to life again, Marik just rolled his eyes. When he finished licking cum in his chest area he moved his way down to his abs, then to his stomach and then to his penis head. As he licked on his piss slit, Joey's member just twitched again, and he heard Joey groan a bit and he released another load all over his chest and all over his abs and stomach. Marik just stared unable to believe what just happened.

"Are you serious?" Marik said to himself. "I just finished cleaning that up."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors Note**: Yeah this is the first time I wrote a story that contained a lemon so it was a real challenge for me so please don't be so harsh. I hope I did a good job and hopefully you all liked it, and like always I'm open for some constructive criticism and suggestions. Also thank you for **shiro-chan26** and **yugioh5dz**for your comments. Your good remarks just make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for how long it took me to update. My mind was shutting down on me again as I tried to write the rest of the story. There isn't much action on this chapter either so I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment. You can give me some suggestions too if you want or give me a constructive criticism or something. I promise I'll make it up for the next chapter so hopefully I'll be forgiven!**

Marik sat beside a window, the light of the moon reflecting inside the room. The Egyptian was pondering over what happened this afternoon, an expression of worry and frustration in his face...

Joey Wheeler woke up on a well-decorated queen size bed inside a very luxurious room. He rose up from the sheets only to immediately lie back down again as a jolt of pain took him by surprise. His ass was very sore. The event from the night before finally came back to him. He remembered the night he spent with his master and how he took his virgin hole. He was happy at the thought at first but as it sank into him, regret started to take over his emotions. He didn't know why he was upset and when he tried pondering over the issue, his head started to hurt. He tried harder to make sense of his thoughts so he focused harder on his thoughts, and the only thing that Joey achieved was getting himself a migraine. He was screaming on his knees now. Suddenly an image of a young man with spiky reddish hair and yellow bangs flashed into his head and he felt even more regretful.

"Who was that person?" Joey asked to himself. "What...is happening to me?"

From outside the warehouse, Marik was discussing things with Rishid. They were planning about their next move when he felt something disturbing. He felt that familiar feeling when his millennium rod begins to slip control on someone and as he focused on the feeling, he soon realized that it was Joey Wheeler he was losing control of.

"I'll be right back." Marik said to Rishid, immediately walking in a fast pace towards his bedroom to fix the emergency at hand.

Inside Marik's room, Joey was still struggling to calm his throbbing head. Things were clearing a bit in his head. He shouldn't be here. He can't figure out why, but all he knew was he shouldn't be here. As the blonde focused to try to understand what's going on within himself, he doesn't notice the psychotic Egyptian walking inside the room.

Marik was outraged. Somehow Wheeler managed to regain some of his free will. He had to act soon. Marik instantaneously took out his millennium rod and began to reassert his control over the blood.

Joey heard a voice on his head. 'You are under my control,' the voice said. 'You don't have a mind of your own. You are my slave'

"Shut up!" Joey screamed desperately. "Just...shut up! Leave...me...alone!" Joey's head was pounding like crazy now. He can't take it anymore.

'Just relax,' the voice continued to coo in his head. 'Relax, and give in. Relax and submit. You are mine now' Joey finally reached his peak and he can't resist anymore. He fell down to the ground, panting until he lost consciousness shortly.

As Marik thought about his momentary lost of control of Joey, it just served to make him even more furious than he already was previously. The blonde's bond with that annoying host of the pharaoh was way too strong. Marik knew that if he were to continue to enslave Joey Wheeler he has to destroy that bond somehow. He doesn't know how to do that though. He didn't know much about Yugi and his group of friends. All he knows is that they are all best friends and that he and Joey were together. If he were to succeed on maintaining control over his sex slave he must gather some information between the two and he knows it's not wise to ask Joey about things between him and Yugi. He might end up breaking free from him again. So that only leaves him one option; he must get information from one of his friends.

Yugi and Tea were inside a coffee shop. They were sitting in a table near a window. Yugi looked sad, probably from the fact that Joey, his boyfriend and best friend has not returned back from who knows where left yet. Their relationship hasn't been smooth exactly recently. Tea and the rest of the gang knew that Joey wanted to do...things...with Yugi and the young boy wasn't ready to bring himself into doing those "things" yet, which brings a little frustration and strain in their relationship. The young man was very insecure of himself, and he always thought that he is not good enough physically for Joey which is why he was always so uncomfortable with the idea. The recent argument that the two had wasn't helping on their situation either. Joey left the gang for a while, claiming that he needed some time to sort things out to himself. Yugi just can't help but feel that he was at fault for all the trouble that he was causing his lover. If only he was more confident of himself.

Tea couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy in front of him. She understands how the young man feels but she also knows that Joey has his own needs. She wanted things to work out but she didn't know how to help either. Tea took the hot chocolate that was on the tray in front of them and gave it to Yugi.

"Why don't you have a drink, Yugi?" Tea said compassionately, giving the guy a smile.

"Thank you, Tea. You are so nice to me" Yugi replied, his voice weak and depressing.

"I'm sure Joey's just out to think things through." Tea reached out to grab his hand. Yugi looked up at her. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. And who knows, maybe he's out there planning a surprise for you."

"Maybe you're right." Yugi said, more cheerful now. He picked up his hot chocolate and took a sip. He let out a smile, the first one he had today. Tea was just so happy.

From the door of the coffee shop Tea could see Tristan coming in. Tea was happy that she was finally having some reinforcements on cheering Yugi up. Tristan sat beside the boy with the millennium puzzle.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Tristan asked, putting his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"Feeling better, thanks to Tea." Yugi replied

"That's good to hear, Yugi."

Tea was thrilled that Yugi's mood was getting better. As she looked through the window she caught her reflection and just couldn't help but notice how her hair was a bit messy. She stood up to go to the washroom.

"I'll be right back, okay guys?"

Yugi and Tristan nodded. She slid from her chair and made her way towards the washroom. When she was about to enter a voice called out to her.

"Hey Tea, can I have a moment?"

Tea looked back to see who called her. When she saw a blonde guy wearing a purple top and black pants and that noticeable tanned skin, she let out a smile.

"Oh hey Namu, how's it going?" Tea said cheerfully.

"You know, just collecting locator cards for the battle city finals." Marik, who was in the guise of Namu, chimed out cheerfully.

"Oh that's so nice, how many have you..."

Before Tea was able to finish her sentence she felt some force within her body. She heard a voice in her head saying something. After a few moments she was under Marik's control.

"I am here to follow your orders, Master" Tea said robotically.

Marik smirked. This woman has a weaker will than Joey Wheeler. It took no effort at all to get her under.

"Let's go in here, shall we?" Marik said, leading Tea inside the emergency exit that was beside the girl's washroom. "I have some questions to ask you."

Tea walked inside the emergency exit and stared blankly at Marik. Her eyes were dilated and no light reflected through her iris.

"First of all, what can you tell me about the relationship between Yugi and Joey?"

"Yugi and Joey has been best friends every since high school. They decided to go out recently and things are going well but sometimes they just couldn't help but go through rough patches along the way."

Marik felt excited about the information. 'So there are rough patches in their relationship?' Marik thought to himself. 'I wonder what would cause such a thing?'

"So what are these 'rough patches' that these two lovebirds are going through right now?"

Tea sighed a little, and then continued. "Joey wants to explore new things within their relationship. He wants to do things sexually with Yugi but he doesn't want to. He does not feel comfortable with the idea yet."

"Is that so?" Marik asked, amused at the fact that Yugi was such an old-fashioned guy. It's the 21st century. No one takes things that slowly anymore. You get in a relationship and then go down in bed and screw each other up senseless. "And how does Joey feel about this?"

"Joey feels frustrated," Tea continued. "He can't figure out what's going through Yugi's mind. He tried many things, assuring him that they'll be safe and that they'll enjoy it and stuff but it's to no avail."

"And what about Yugi? Why does he not want to be intimate with his lover?"

"Yugi is not ready yet. He has never been comfortable with the idea of sex even when we discuss this in classes. He also feels that his body isn't good enough for Joey since he's so small and skinny and not very muscular compared to Joey. In fact, that's the reason why he couldn't help but feel jealous sometimes..."

'Jealous?' Marik thought to himself. Yugi gets jealous over someone? Even though he knows that he can trust Joey completely?

"Jealous, you say?" Marik asked. "And to whom is Yugi jealous of? And what are his reasons for being so?"

"Yugi is jealous of Seto Kaiba. He always seems to follow Joey sometimes and although it's not proven but it also feels like he's checking him out. He also enjoys arguing with Yugi's boyfriend and when he found out that the two of them were dating, he seemed to have become more unpleasant to the two more than usual. Because of this, Yugi thinks that Kaiba is attracted to Joey and he feels that he is no match for the CEO since his rich and he has a better body than he does."

Marik can't help but feel so happy now that he can't even conceal it. He has finally found the instrument that can wedge the trust between Yugi and Joey.

"Does my information please my master?" Tea asked.

"Oh it does. It pleases me to great lengths my slave." Marik said. He guided Tea back out of the emergency exit and they stood in front of the girl's washroom. Once they were back on the place they originally came from, Marik lifted his control from the woman. Tea came back to her senses.

"Hellooooo. Tea are you okay?"

Tea was going back to her senses now. She doesn't have a clue what's going on.

"What happened?"

"I just asked you a question. You totally spaced out on me."

The brunette woman was rubbing her eyes now, to shake herself to awareness.

"Oh, did you? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch what you asked, can you repeat that for me?"

"Actually it's okay. I have to go anyway. I guess I'll see you later? Say hi to the guys for me!"

"Okay, see ya!" Tea extended a hand and waved at Namu. Marik just waved back at her.

As Marik exited the shop he can't help but let out a smile again as he thought to himself.

'I'm going to enjoy this'

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's other note: I just can't help but feel happy at how I continue to gain more supporters as I add new chapters. I want to thank **shiro-chan46****, ****yugioh5dz****, ****cupcake** and **Cory Chung** for all your comments. Your words alone are good enough to keep me on writing. I really hope you enjoy reading my stories!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! I posted another chapter and i tried to post it as soon as possible and i ended up staying up all night to finish this. In honor of Seto's first appearance I just thought that this chapter needed to have some lemony goodness it to make it special. Plus I felt bad about the lack of action from the last chapter so I added this here to make up for it. I hope you like it guys and please comment. Hopefully you all find it worthwhile!**

Marik watched as Joey was working out on his private gym. The blonde boy was lifting some weights. The Egyptian has to make sure that his toy will always be in shape. He doesn't want to have a shabby slave to screw around with. The gorgeous man was instructed to work out four times a week and he was also required to eat a balanced diet, making sure that he eats a minimal amount of fat so that he can maintain his rock hard muscles. Marik held a water bottle for his slave and slipped something in it. He went inside when he saw that the blonde was finished.

"How's the work out going?" Marik asked his slave, running a hand at his shoulders and massaging it a bit. Joey's half-naked body shining with sweat was a perfect image to start his day.

When those amazing hands made contact with Joey's skin, his master's previous rules echoed in his head: _Rule #1, you will get turned on when I touch you. _Joey's cock immediately began to stir.

"Work out was awesome, sir" Joey said dreamily sagging a bit behind his master, feeling the Egyptian's granite-like arousal on his back.

"That's good to hear, slave." Marik pushed the water bottle to Joey's hands. "You look so thirsty; maybe you should have a drink."

Joey took the bottle and chugged the contents into his mouth. Marik smirked and continued to knead on the boy's flesh.

"You seem so tired, my slave. Maybe you should go to bed right now."

The blonde just nodded and rose up from the machine. As he stood up, he realized that his head was spinning, his vision becoming hazy.

"Are you okay?" Marik said with fake concern on his voice. He held the Joey's shoulder and waist to support him.

"I..." Joey was going to say something he felt really sleepy and his eyes were already snapping shut. His legs gave way to as Marik let go of his body and let him fall to the ground. The Egyptian was just very pleased.

"Oh Rishid!" Marik called out for the rare hunter who was waiting outside. "I think our toy is ready to be delivered now." Marik knelt down to the unconscious man on the floor and began stripping his pants off.

Seto Kaiba was sitting down on his desk inside his CEO office. The place was huge, the same size as a living room. There's not much in there other than a couple of bookshelves on the side and two sofas in front of the CEO's desk. As he sat back on his leather computer chair, he was watching footage of the security camera from previous weeks. There wasn't much to do for today so he decided to watch a certain blonde on the video.

Seto felt crept out of his actions sometimes. He felt like a stalker watching Joey Wheeler doing his everyday routine in battle city. He didn't like doing these activities all the time. Yeah, this wasn't his first time watching and drooling over the blonde boy. He can't help it; somehow he was just attracted to the guy.

It's probably that gorgeous blonde hair that looked like locks of gold, or it could be his attractive face or better yet, it could be his well sculpted body and those muscles that surround it. As he thought of these things about his arch-enemy he can't help but feel angry to himself. I mean the guy practically despises him and don't like his guts. It's weird; Joey's hatred towards him seemed to just make him even more attractive in his eyes. No one has openly hated him before, and Joey's frankness just made him fall for him even more.

He wanted to just take a knife and stab himself a thousand times or something, because he cannot believe that he's actually attracted to that mutt. But what can he do? He had those feelings inside him and as much as he tried resisting his lust for the guy, he just ends up being more desperate for Joey. When he learned that Yugi was going out with Wheeler, it just angered him even more. He had always spent his money on useless and stupid things that he didn't need since he didn't know what to do with all his cash but now that he has something that he wanted so badly, he learns that his wealth couldn't even help him on it. Sigh, looks like money can't buy everything, and he seriously regretted that.

Seto was snapped back from his depressing thoughts as someone knocked onto his door.

"Come in," Seto yelled, not even bothering to rise up from his chair.

As the door opened, he saw his front desk guy pulling a huge crate on a trolley. There something different about his employee today but he can't put his finger on it. The front desk guy stood in front of him, staring at him with his with blank eyes. It was freaky at how no reflection of light came out from his iris despite the light hitting them.

"What do you want?" Seto asked irritably, closing his laptop so that he wouldn't see what he was doing. "I'm kind of busy." Yeah right.

"There's a special delivery for you, sir." The employee replied back with a monotonic voice like a robot.

"Well who's it from?"

"From a special friend"

"I don't have any special friend." Seto replied back coldly. What friend would send him any packages? He didn't even have friends. "Take it away from me."

"I can't do that..."

Seto's face was burning red now. This man was testing his patience. Even though he has nothing important to do right now, he doesn't like it when people are wasting his time.

"Do you want to lose your job?" The brunette was staring at the low-life scum threateningly now. If the man does not leave he doesn't know what he'll do.

"There's no bomb or anything in it." The front desk guy just replied, ignoring the threat. "I checked."

Seto was not in the mood to argue. "Fine, just leave it there then, I'll deal with it later." The man left the crate at the center of the room and left. Seto eyed the box. There were little holes around it, probably to allow air to get inside and there's only one reason why a person would want to do such a thing. Something alive was inside it.

For some reason he was tempted to see what was inside it. It's like a child being curious when he receives a gift from his parents. At the same time he was also scared. What if it was a crocodile or a snake or something? He then pushed that thought aside. There wouldn't be any wild animals in the container because his employee just checked its contents, and he was paid to make sure that nothing unsafe enters his building. There have been many attempts before to blow up Kaiba Corp. There are many rivals out there that just want to see the end of his multimillion company.

Seto approached the crate and pulled on the plank that held it secure. As he took it out the 4 sides of the box fell to the ground and formed a small t on the floor. Seto was a bit startled at the sound that the wood made as it hit the floor, but that reaction was nothing compared to what he had when he saw what was inside the crate. Inside was a steel cage that was unlocked. It was narrow, barely holding one person inside, not leaving much room to manoeuvre. That's not what shocked him though. What shocked him was the person that was lying inside who was unconscious. In the cage was the love of his dreams. It was Joey Wheeler!

Mokuba ran around Domino City looking for Yugi or any of his friends. His efforts finally paid off when he saw the boy with Tristan and Tea sitting on a bench in a park. Mokuba approached the group.

"Hey Yugi..." Mokuba yelled in between breaths. "I have...some good news."

The guys all raised their eyebrows as the waited for what Mokuba had to say. Mokuba bent a little, his hands to his knees still catching his breath.

"I know where Joey is!" The black haired boy said enthusiastically. Yugi's face lit up with the widest smile.

Seto Kaiba held his breath as he looked at the sinful image in front of him. Joey Wheeler lay asleep in front of him...inside a cage! The blonde was just downright gorgeous. He was almost naked right now, except for a black, thin thong that he was wearing on his crotch and a black dog collar with a silver tag on his neck. Seriously, the tiny piece of fabric was so thin that he could almost see right through it. He couldn't help but find the attire look so good on him. Black looked good on the mutt, the contrast between the fabric and his golden locks looks so amazing. Seto went closer to see what was written on the silver tag on the blonde's neck. It says "slave" written in a very fancy looking font. The brunette can't help but feel so horny at the show Wheeler was giving him. But as much as he enjoyed it, he knows that all of this wasn't right. What kind of stunt was that boy trying to pull?

Seto reached for the cage's door to wake the slumbering blonde and as he opened it he found that there were two things inside besides the hot man. There was a cock ring and a dildo. Seto didn't actually know what they were but he was smart enough to know that they were some sort of sex toys. He rolled his eyes at the sight of it.

"Look here you mutt, I don't know what type of game you're playing her, but..." Seto stopped short on his rant when he saw a card on Joey's right hand. He took it and opened it.

'Hope you like your toy, Mr. CEO.' Seto continued to read the letter. 'And I threw in some extra accessories for you to play with. Yours truly; a special friend.'

Seto snapped back to reality when he heard the blonde before him grunt as he was gaining consciousness. The brunette just stood there, frozen. He was holding the card in his hand. He didn't know what to do.

As Joey rubbed his eyes and focused it on the man that was standing in front of him, he smiled.

"Hello Seto," Joey said coyly, fluttering his eyes back and forth. "Would you like to play?"

Marik watched the whole thing unfold through Joey's eyes. The look on the CEO's shocked face was priceless. It was all too good. Marik was already getting so horny. He can't wait to see the brunette's dark side. The Egyptian waited there for a while, anticipating what Kaiba's going to do next. As the next few minutes went by though, he soon realized that he wasn't going to be making the first move so he had to give Wheeler a push and make him do the first move for him.

Joey waited in anticipation on what's going to happen next. As he lied there inside the cage a voice spoke inside his head. 'Do whatever's necessary.' Joey smiled as he got the mental message in his head. He moved forward towards Seto and as he did so, the brunette began backing up away from him until he felt himself hit his own desk. Wheeler stood in front of him, smirking. There wasn't much difference in their height. They were staring eye to eye; Seto could see all the lust in Joey's.

"Hey Seto," Joey began, his voice sounded so dark and naughty, Seto couldn't help but get aroused by it. Joey wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and leaned in towards his body their cocks touching in the process. "I need to ask you something."

Seto was frozen in place now. What's going with him? He's usually in control of every situation that he's in but for some reason the blonde is making him lose his cool. Perhaps it's his lack of knowledge towards sex that's making him act this way.

Joey's head moved its way towards his ear. "I want you to touch me Seto..." His voice sounded seductive with a hint of desperation. It was the right combination to make his body burn with heat. "Please Seto, would you touch me please? You wouldn't let me down, won't you? C'mon go ahead. Why don't you touch my nipple..."

Joey reached for Seto's left hand and let it rest on his right nipple. He then controlled it and made the hand move in a circular motion on his chest, electing a moan at effect. He just pressed his body harder towards Seto and he grinded their pelvises together.

Seto couldn't keep his breath. The sensation was so good. Joey didn't even need to guide his hand anymore since it was now moving on his own accord, gently caressing and circling that nipple and it was getting erect rapidly. He was enjoying everything so much and then that's when it hit him. As much as he wanted this, he knew that it was wrong. Seto stopped his ministrations and let his gaze fall upon the blonde that was against him, his left arm still clinging onto his neck.

"This isn't right, Wheeler," Seto began. "What about Yugi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joey said swiftly and as those words left his head reached for Joey's mouth gently capturing the brunette's lips.

Seto wanted to push the man before him away but soon found out that he can't. He hasn't kissed anyone in his life before and he was glad that his first one is with the blonde before him. It was all too good. The blonde was kissing him with a fury of passion. Joey's lips were so fierce but they were gentle at the same time. They were both devouring each other, eager to taste one another. Seto was loving the feeling. The sensation was just amazing, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body and as much as his rational thinking wanted him to stop doing what he's doing right now, the darker and naughtier side of him that was so consumed by lust told him to just give in to it all and just enjoy the boon that the gods had blessed him with. As he gave himself into the situation he felt himself slide down the desk and his butt hit the floor, legs spread apart so Joey can fit in between him. The blonde began to trace lines in between Seto's lips and he allowed him to enter his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for quite some time until Seto finally allowed the intruding tongue to explore the chambers of his mouth. After a few moments Joey pulled off from Seto, and he must admit he was a little disappointed.

"Seto..." Joey panted. "Oohhh Seto...please...I want...I need...you...so badly" He now took Seto's hand and pulled him up so he could stand. "OH SETO!"

Joey was so lost in ecstasy now. He led Seto back into the cage. He took the dildo that was lying inside the cage (which was extra large, btw XDXD) and put it into Seto's hand.

"Seto please!" Joey threw himself in Kaiba's body now, rubbing his erection onto his leg. "Please have mercy. I want you...in me!"

Seto's eyes widened at the request. Joey begging him to take him was very arousing. He felt excited at the thought but he also felt reluctant. He hasn't done this sort of thing with anyone before. Heck, he doesn't even masturbate with himself that often.

"But...I haven't done this before" Seto said shyly. His face felt red and he couldn't help but to just look down on the floor. He felt embarrassed to look up to the blonde. "I don't have a clue what to do..."

Joey let out a smile. He moved his right hand and grasped Seto's right hand, the one that was holding the dildo. Afterwards he turned himself around on his knees, his butt facing Seto. He then moved his black thong down and off of his legs. Now he was fully naked in front of the still-dressed CEO. Joey looked back up coyly towards Seto.

"Dont tell me that Seto Kaiba can run a multibillion company single-handedly but cannot fuck another man's ass?" Joey said teasingly with a trace of mockery in his voice that angered Seto a little. "It's no brainer at all. Just do what your instinct says."

Joey then guided Seto's hand that clutched the dildo towards his ass crack. Seto's eyes widened one more time. He really didn't mean to...?

"C'mon Seto, push it inside of me" Joey moved Seto's hand forward to push the dildo inside of him. He felt the pleasure go through his body. "Aaah...that feels so good. Please continue, Seto."

Seto pushed the dildo back and forth Joey's ass. He can't help but feel uncertain about all this. He just thought it was unnatural. Yeah, he was very innocent that way.

"It's okay Seto, but please move a bit faster. Joey was pushing his ass towards the dildo now to get more friction from it. "It will help me prepare once the real thing goes into me."

Once again Seto's eyes shot wide open. The thought of his rod inside Joey's bum felt so wrong but he couldn't help it. He was too curious to know how it would feel like and besides, he has also fantasized about this for the longest time. Seto began pushing the dildo faster now and Joey just yelled like a whore before him.

"Yes, YES! That's it Seto..."

Kaiba continued to penetrate that hole with the dildo until it was coming back and forth with ease.

"Ah yes...You may stop now." Seto pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside. Joey crawled towards Seto and moved his hands towards his white trousers. Joey pulled the zipper down and unbuckled his pants. Afterwards he opened the pants and slid the boxers down low enough for Seto's dick to fall out.

It looked so tempting. Seto's cut cock wasn't as big as Joey's but it didn't matter. It was so red and hard and the veins around it were just bulging out. Joey spread the precum that was coming out of the head and smeared it around the shaft so that it was lubricated a bit. Seto squirmed at the feeling of his beautiful blonde stroking his hard-on. When Joey was done, he grabbed the weeping flesh and guided it towards his now wide open hole.

"Whenever you're ready," Joey returned to his previous position. He was on all fours, well almost, since his right hand was still clutching Seto's rod and guiding it towards his hole.

Seto was about to enter his love when he saw the cock ring inside the cage. He went to grab the device and placed it snugly down Joey's shaft making it grow larger than it already was. Seriously, the guy was like 8 inches or something.

"I'm sorry, mutt," Seto said behind the blonde. "But I don't want you making a mess on my floor." Seto couldn't believe at the things he was saying. Maybe he does have a bit of kinkiness within himself after all.

Seto begun to pummel himself inside the boy beneath him. Joey moaned at the intensity of the situation, his hands clenching into the floor. As for Seto, the feeling of penetrating someone was nothing like any other feeling of pleasure that he has ever felt before. Joey was losing feeling his hands so he just pushed his ass up and let his chest rest on the floor.

"Oh Seto...it feels so good. Don't ...stop"

Mokuba guided Yugi towards Seto's office. The front desk guy has informed him that Joey Wheeler was inside his brother's office. Yugi can't help but feel so excited. His lover has been missing for 2 whole days and he can't wait to see him again. As the two of them walk towards Seto's very long hallway he heard a very familiar moan and scream. Yugi wondered to himself at what the commotion was all about. As the two boys finally reached the door to Seto's office, Yugi heard Joey's very distinguishable voice.

"Oh Seto...it feels so good. Don't ...stop"

Yugi couldn't help but feel his ears burn as he heard him utter those words. He then opened the door to see what's going on and the image that he saw before him left him speechless. When Mokuba was about to say something to his brother he too fell speechless beside Yugi, both jaws dropping wide open. The two gorgeous men don't seem to feel the presence of the two younger boys that were standing in front of the door.

Seto thrust again and hit a certain spot inside Joey that made him squirm. His right arm was stretched forward now clenching so tightly until his knuckles were white. His chin was leaning on his left arm which was wrapped around his face for support. If the cock ring wasn't there he would have shot his load. Too bad the device was doing a good job on preventing him to reach his climax.

Seto finally let out a husky moan when he reached his climax, cumming deep within the blonde. His voice was so deep that it sent chills down Joey's back as well as Yugi's and Mokuba's. When Seto got down from his happy place he withdrew from Joey's hole, some cum dripping out towards his pants. He then flipped Joey onto his back who know had his hand over his eyes as he too was getting overwhelmed by ecstasy. His cock was weeping now, wanting to get its release. He want it so badly.

"Please Seto..." Joey was totally lost in his thoughts now. "Do it...now please..."

Seto finally removed the cock ring and swallowed that long, thick cock into his mouth having to back out of it at first since he couldn't take it all at first. He then tried again the second time and this time he was able to push it all in his throat.

Joey threw his head back. The warmth of Seto's mouth felt so good and although he found that the brunette's blowjob was a bit sloppy and his teeth scraped on his rod occasionally, he couldn't bring himself to complain. Joey was just so desperate for his release now that any form of physical contact was good enough to make him explode. And he did.

As Joey exploded, Seto was just struggling to get all the cum that was coming out. The blonde was secreting so much cum at such a fast rate that Seto couldn't keep up. He couldn't help but let some of it drip down his chin. It was a shame because Joey tasted so good. Oh well he could just lick it off the floor afterwards.

When Joey was done ejaculating, he lifted himself off the floor and just wrapped himself around the CEO into a hug. He felt like he was at bliss. He's never been so happy.

"I love you Seto," Joey said with so much compassion. "You are truly amazing."

"I love you too, mutt" Seto couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. If anyone else heard the words he was saying he'll be damned. But right now he didn't care about any of that at the moment.

From the door of the office, Yugi and Mokuba were just watching, petrified at the whole show. Yugi was at a state of shock that he didn't know how to react at first. But hearing Joey's last few words finally snapped him out of his trance. Yugi felt his blood boil as he felt very angry at the blonde that laid so pathetically underneath the brunette. More than anything though, he felt so hurt and depressed about Joey's actions that he felt the world would collapse around him any second now.

As the blonde hugged Seto, Joey's head rested on his shoulder and he finally opened his eyes to see Yugi and Mokuba standing at the door. Upon having eye contact with the blonde, Yugi finally found his voice.

"How could you..." Yugi said through tearful eyes. "After all we've been through..." Tears were just flowing down his face uncontrollably now. "I TRUSTED YOU!" He yelled as he ran out towards the hallway never looking back at all.

Through Joey's eyes, Marik could see everything and he was happier more than ever now. His plan turned out to be more successful than ever.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Marik couldn't contain himself from where he was sitting. Through the eyes of Joey he could see the priceless look on Yugi's face when he saw him run away from the sight of his lover making out with the person he's been jealous of. Everything was just falling right into place.

"Let's make it more interesting, shall we?" Marik said to himself as he relinquished control over Joey's body.

Joey was on the floor with Seto Kaiba kneeling in front of him with his fly still open. His head was resting in the brunette's shoulder, still hugging him.

His thoughts began to clear as he realized that he had control of his body again. He saw Yugi leave and he couldn't remember why at the moment but then when he realized that he was hugging Seto Kaiba everything made sense. His first immediate thought was to chase after Yugi. He let go Seto and he stood up from the floor.

"Hey Yugi wait!" Joey yelled. Upon realizing that he was underdressed he took the first wearable clothing he saw, which was a trench coat hanging from a coat rack, and put in on to himself. "It's not what it looks like."

Joey ran out of the office, he didn't even notice Mokuba who was standing on the door. Finally, Mokuba regained control of his legs and he approached his older brother who was still lying on the floor, wasted.

"Uh...big brother," Mokuba began shakily. "What's going on here..?

"I wish I knew..." Seto replied, barely a whisper. He truly didn't know what was going on. A couple of moments ago the blonde was telling him that he loved him and then a few seconds later Yugi shows up and then he suddenly says that it's not what it looks like? What the hell is that all about?

Seto Kaiba stood up from the floor and he zipped his pants up. Mokuba was still standing on his side, confused.

"Where are you going, Seto?"

"I'm going to chase after that mutt."

Yugi's thoughts were all to jumbled up at the moment. He didn't know what to do or where to go. All he knew was that he wanted to go somewhere alone to clear up his mind. He reached some park where he saw kids playing. Everyone there was so happy; a total contrast to what he's feeling right now.

The young man walked towards the forest of trees up ahead and sat under a shade. He pulled his legs up against his chest and he rested his head between them and he began to pour tears again.

'How could Joey do this to me?' Yugi thought to himself. Just as he was getting lost to his own thoughts a voice resonated within his mind. It was very calm and soothing and he recognized it all the time.

'Hey Yugi,' the voice of Yami, his alter ego and the spirit that resides within the millennium puzzle spoke out to him. 'I saw what happened.'

"I don't want to talk about it." Yugi said out loud flatly and he turned his head to a corner to his left. Yami's spirit appeared on his right and took out a hand and rested it on his back.

"I understand how you feel," Yami said. "The situation may look bad but I'm telling you, there might be some sort of explanation to all of this."

"He was making out with Seto!" Yugi shouted with every frustration in his body. "What other explanation would there be to that?"

"I-I don't know," Yugi replied, defeated. "But the two of you have been best friends for a long time and I doubt Joey would just do something that would shatter that without a reason."

Yugi sniffed and he rubbed his cheeks and nose onto his sleeve. Yami continued to soothe the boy by rubbing his back which helped a little.

"All I'm saying is that Joey wouldn't do something like this without any reason," Yugi finally looked up to Yami's face and the pharaoh gave him a smile. "The trust between the two of you is far stronger than this. I think you should give him a chance and hear out what he has to say."

"Yeah, I probably should..." The boy raised his head up to face Yami, his tears stopped falling. "But not right now...I'm not ready yet."

Yami bent a little to place a little kiss on Yugi's forehead, kind of like a father kissing his son good night.

"Okay..."

Joey Wheeler ran around on the streets wearing nothing but Seto Kaiba's trench coat. He didn't care that everyone was looking at how ridiculous or how little clothing he had on. All he wanted to do at the moment was to search for Yugi and set things straight with him.

He decided to ask around to find the location of his lover. He approached two brunettes talking to each other.

"Uh excuse me," Joey began, interrupting the two girls' conversation. "Have you seen a kid with spiky purplish hair with blonde bangs?"

The girls were ogling Joey like little children. Obviously they were digging the blonde's lack of attire.

"Haven't seen him," One of the girls replied. "But if you want, we can have bite on a cafe and get to know each other something."

The woman ran a hand on his chest, taunting and flirting with him. The other girl was beginning to protest, something about seeing him first or something. He didn't really have the time to be caught up in their argument so he left them.

"Thanks for your help anyway." Joey waved a hand and continued to run on the streets. He wished he had shoes on because the ground was not smooth at all and it was very cold.

Seto drove around the street with his red sports car. He was looking for Joey for a lot of reasons. He wanted his trench coat first of all, but the real reason was that he wanted answers. He wanted to know what the whole deal was. He doesn't know why he would go and seduce him into touching him and stuff. The brunette was even more pissed to himself for being tempted so easily.

A car honked to him as he didn't notice that the other person was trying to do a left turn and he almost ran into him when he tried to move straight. The guy was yelling and swearing but he just ignored it. He continued to look around to find some signs of the blonde around but there was no luck. After a few moments of going through town though, he finally spotted the blonde who lacked clothing. When Seto was about to pull over to talk to him he saw another car pull over and a familiar face got off the car. Seto parked in front of some shop and decided to follow the guy on foot as well.

Joey Wheeler was getting desperate now. He's been running around the city and he couldn't find Yugi anywhere. What's worse was that his foot was beginning to hurt, not because of tiredness but because of the lack of footwear. It was also getting cold so he buttoned up the trench coat he was wearing.

It smelled sort of good. Joey was not into cologne and all those things, mostly because he couldn't afford it. When he realized that it was Seto's he suddenly got repulsed by it.

"Ugh," Joey said to himself. "Why do I care about Kaiba's cologne?" He was wearing Kaiba's coat. He'll have to return it sometime later and he'll also have to talk to him about other things. Joey was snapped back from his thoughts when he noticed that familiar built of the Egyptian who have enslaved him and taken his free will.

"Oh shit!" Joey swore to himself as he stood up and began making a run for it. As he shoved his way through the crowd he noticed that Marik was also moving fast to catch up to him. As he continued running around, he noticed that going forward leads to a busy road so he decided to turn left which was a bad mistake. As he turned left he noticed that he was at a dead end. There was nothing but a very high wall and a garbage dump.

Joey decided to bolt out of the alley towards the busy road but he was soon stopped by Marik himself. For once in his life he was actually afraid of someone. He began to back away from the creepy Egyptian and soon after he reached the garbage dump. Marik stood in front of the blonde after he was cornered.

"Hello Joey," Marik said maliciously and releasing a very sinister smile. "Isn't it too chilly to be so underdressed?"

"Marik, please," Joey begged, which was also a first time for him. "Please, just leave me alone. I need to find Yugi."

"I don't think that's possible, slave." Marik's words were like daggers to Joey. "Don't you get it? Yugi has seen making out with the enemy. He's seen you when you were on your filthiest form!"

"Stop it!" Joey yelled. He threw his hands to his ears to stop Marik's words from entering his head. He closed his eyes as tears came down to his face which was again, a first time for him.

"Oh but you know it's true Joey. You can deny all you want. You can ignore my words all you want but you know my words are true. Yugi has seen the ugliest side of you and let me tell he does not like it."

Joey slumped down onto the ground, curling his body like a baby. He continued to ignore Marik's words. The Egyptian was just too ecstatic at how well everything is going right now.

"After what happened you know Yugi doesn't want you back. You know despises you right now more than you despise me." Marik then bent down so Joey could hear his last words. "And guess what slave, he hates you so much that he doesn't even want to give you a chance."

Joey just laid there sobbing. He was so broken.

"He doesn't want to hear what you have to say. The trust between the two of is broken." Marik paused to take a breath. "So Joey, tell me...how can you trust someone who doesn't even want to hear your side of the story."

Joey's head snapped at those words. He can't believe it but he actually doubted Yugi for the first time of his life. Why did he not give him a chance?

Marik smiled triumphantly as he raised his millennium rod to Joey and began his attack on the blonde's mind. "You're mine now, Joey." There wasn't much resistance on Joey's part. Finally the blonde stood up with the icon of the millennium eye glowing on his forehead. This is a good sign since the icon of the eye on a slave's forehead is a sign that he has total control on the blonde. He was truly happy.

As the rare hunter was rejoicing on his little victory a figure stepped up from behind him. The Egyptian sensed the presence of another person behind him so he turned around to face him and was shocked to see the young CEO standing in front of him. There he was, Seto Kaiba standing in front of him, his face full of questions.

"What is going on here?" Seto asked demandingly. "I want some answers."

Marik stood there frozen. His situation just got from very good to very bad.

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors note: Sorry I took so long to update you guys. I was on a vacation and I didn't have time to update. To make it up to all of you I will post three chapters all at once. I just want to once again thank you guys for all your support and please forgive me for my tardiness! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Seto Kaiba stared right into Marik's eyes, challenging him. Marik didn't know what to do at the current situation. His whole plan could get blown off. He considered trying to use the millennium rod on Seto but his connection to his past life as the priest in Egypt will most likely protect him from the effects of the millennium item. He was caught off guard right now that he can't come up with an immediate plan.

"Have you been controlling Wheeler all this time?" Seto finally broke the silence. "Who are you really? It doesn't seem like you're a normal duelist in battle city anymore."

Marik continued to be silent. He gave Seto a poker face smirk as he continued to contemplate his option.

"Answer me!" Seto raised his voice in frustration. He was so angry at the person in front of him. "Why would you do something like this to Joey?"

The way the CEO used the blonde's name gave Marik an idea. Suddenly it didn't feel like he was in a bad situation after all. He smirked genuinely as he set his plan in motion.

"You're right, Mr. Kaiba." Marik began, regaining his composure. "I am not a regular duelist, I am Marik, the real leader of the rare hunters."

The brunette continued to glare at the Egyptian, holding as much composure as the guy in front of him. He continued to listen as the freak before him began to talk.

"As you know, my goal is to obtain the entire Egyptian God card and take Yugi's millennium puzzle in a quest for world dominance." Marik motioned his hand towards Joey. "And I'm using that pathetic friend of Yugi's as a pawn to set out all of my plans."

"Oh really?" Seto replied, matching the Egyptian's cockiness. "And what makes you think I'll let you move around so loosely and do as you please? There is no way I'm letting thugs like you to wreak havoc in this city and do whatever you want. I am putting a stop to you."

"Well...you can do that," Marik said slyly. "Or you can keep it a secret and work with me..."

"And what makes you think I'd want to work with you?"

"Well for one thing I can tell how you really like Joey Wheeler over here." Marik motioned to have Joey standing up. The blonde obeyed and got up to his feet. Marik asked him to remove the trench coat that he was wearing and as he let the fabric slide of his body, Seto could see all of Joey's assets as clearly as he had a couple of hours ago.

The image of Joey's well defined muscles is a sight that never gets old. The arms are just so gorgeous, the curves were so perfect and so right, and the pecs, yeah they were bulging so madly as Joey huffs air in and out of his lungs. And the abs...those cobblestones that forms a very nice six-pack finishes the whole package. His thighs and legs were also so magnificent, so firm with a hint of hair that was not too hairy. Joey was just beautiful.

Marik sneered at Seto's obvious infatuation over the blonde. The brunette was truly stupid to think that he was fooling anyone with his feelings for the man.

"If you work with me," Marik interrupted Seto's fantasies. "I'll let you have Joey. I'll let you do with him as you please."

The offer was very tempting but seeing the blonde bound to Marik's bidding made him felt so sorry for the boy. Joey was this very outspoken, obnoxious and rude person who lacks any social etiquette and that was the thing that he liked about that guy because in some ways he was kind of like him. But now, that character was missing because the psychopath that was before him has taken the blonde's free will away from him and that made him very mad at the Egyptian.

"You can have Joey forever with you." Marik continued. "I'll make sure he does whatever you want him to do and you can have him as long as you keep your mouth shut and not tell anybody."

"Do you think that I'm that desperate?" Seto replied coldly to the Egyptian's offers. "Don't think so lowly on me!"

Of course Marik didn't expect things to go as smoothly as he thought with Seto. He knows the brunette had pride to protect so he wouldn't admit defeat so easily. Luckily for him, he knows how to handle the CEO in front of him.

"Well then," Marik raised his head up high in the air full of arrogance. If Seto thinks he can intimidate him, then he has another thing coming. Two people can play this game! "If you're dead set on bringing me down, I'll just let you know when your front desk guy sent Joey up earlier he placed a hidden camera up your office..."

Chills began to crawl down Seto's spine as he realized where this was getting at.

"...and I have recorded the naughty things that you and Joey did in your office." Marik let another smirk as he saw the anger in Seto's face as he said those words. He knows he had him. "And it'd be a shame for the media to see what you've been doing now, wouldn't it?"

Seto gritted his teeth. He can't believe he's being blackmailed. This is the reason why he's always had to keep his guard up. He can't let psychos like Marik to take advantage of him like this. As he learned his true position in this situation, he bowed his head down in defeat. He was really angry on himself.

"Okay fine, you win..." Seto said through gritted teeth. "I won't tell anyone about your plans or put any stop to it." Marik smiled so annoyingly in his delight. He wanted to punch the guy's face so badly. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Very nice to know that you catch on very quickly," The Egyptian gloated. "I want you to shut down battle city. I don't want any distractions as I work on my new slave."

"Okay, I'll have done."

"And I'll also want you to make up an excuse to your company..." Seto raised an eyebrow, showing that he does not comprehend what the psychopath's saying. "...since you'll be absent from Kaiba corp for a few weeks."

"What?"

"I want you to stay at my hideout so I can keep an eye on you."

Seto got angry at Marik's words. He is basically being held captive by the Egyptian and he hated it because he has no choice but to comply. "Fine, you got it, creep."

"Oh, and one last thing..." Marik ignored Seto's last comment. He was enjoying this far too much. "I will require you to hand me your Egyptian God Card."

"What! NO WAY!"

"Your choice, Seto."

Seto thought about it. What was more important to him, his reputation or his Egyptian God Card? As he pondered about it he decided that he doesn't need an Egyptian God Card to win a duel. But he is not going to hand it down to this freak that easily.

"How long do you plan to keep me in your hideout?"

"Until I get Slifer and Yugi's puzzle"

"Well then I'll hand you my God Card when you get Yugi's puzzle and God Card."

Marik doesn't care if he gets Seto's God Card right now or later. All he wanted to do was to get Seto away from Yugi as possible so that he doesn't tell him what really happened to Joey. So his little negotiations does not bother him one bit.

"Fine, but I want to make sure that you have the card when you enter my hideout."

"That's cool"

"Okay then," Marik began to walk out the alley with Joey following him close by. "I want you to make your excuse now and meet me in this alley in one hour. My men will come pick you up."

And with that, Marik left with Joey. A car stopped in front of them and they both entered inside. Seto was very mad at the situation that he was in right now.

"So yeah, I have to go to a seminar for the next month so I can't be in Domino City," Seto was saying on his phone as he was talking to Mokuba.

Mokuba was asking an awful lot of questions and he didn't really want to be in an argument at the moment.

"Mokuba listen to me. This is a really important seminar which is why I couldn't miss it. And that's why the tournament also has to be cancelled for now, okay?" Seto sighed as Mokuba continued to ask more questions. "Mokuba, I'm sorry but I don't have much time. I need to leave as soon as possible to I need to go, okay? I'll email you later then. Bye!"

Seto hanged up his phone. He then resumed thinking about his current situation. As he thought about it he was glad that Marik was bringing him to his hideout. He wanted to come so that he'd be able to destroy the evidence that will cause so much controversy over his reputation. But more importantly, he wants to save Joey from the state that he was in right now. As much as he wants Joey to be his, he can't bear the fact to have him doing things against his will. He had to save him and this is the only way he could. Hopefully all will go well.

Seto went on with his journey back to the dark alley that he had just been in an hour ago. As he reached his destination he saw that Marik was already in the alleyway.

"I'm glad that you can make it." Marik greeted. "Show me the card"

Kaiba took the Egyptian God Card out of his trench coat pocket and raised it up to show it to Marik. After the Egyptian examined it and was convinced it was the real deal he gave it back to Seto.

"Like we agreed, I get it when I acquire Slifer and the puzzle?"

Seto nodded. Marik smirked and opened the car door for him. Seto went inside the car and seated himself in. He can't help but feel a little uneasy as to what he has got himself into.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: So here is chapter 7 to stir the plot up. I hope you enjoy it and again I'm open to suggestions if you'd be so kind to give some to me. Next chapter will be major and it will have your favourite yaoi lemony scenes so stay tuned!


End file.
